


Jetsam

by Raven_Pen



Series: Lesbian Fishdorks [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, F/F, Mermaid!Veronica, mermaid au, meronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Pen/pseuds/Raven_Pen
Summary: Veronica assumed that she would just forget about the human and return to the open ocean, but something kept her close to the shoreline. What exactly was she waiting for? Certainly not to be stranded on the beach, tangled up in a fishing net.Sequel to Flotsam





	Jetsam

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention this last time, but Veronica's mermaid traits are based off of sailfish. Not all mermaids are completely the same species, though.

   Veronica floated aimlessly through the ocean. She was turned over on her back, gazing at the blurred image of the sky through the waves above. The mermaid breathed out a sigh, blowing out several bubbles. She rolled over and swam to the surface. She could see the shore in the distance. Ever since her encounter with the human, she had lingered near where she had left the blonde. She had assumed that she would have just forgotten the whole thing, and returned to the open ocean, but something kept her there. She would often find herself anxiously watching the beach where she left the human.

   During her time near the shore, she had seen several others of her kind sitting on a rocky beach. Veronica rarely saw other merfolk in the open ocean. The mermaids had fled at the sight of her, however, due to her more fish-like appearance. Unlike her, they lacked a dorsal fin and had fewer scales covering their bodies. Many of them wore shiny objects that she had seen in sunken human vessels. Eventually one of them had approached her. The green-tailed mermaid had become an…acquaintance to Veronica. The two had only spoken a few times before the mermaid’s sudden disappearance. Veronica had searched the surrounding area for her, but to no avail.

   The mermaid sighed and dove back underwater. Maybe a hunt would distract her from her worries. She darted through the water hoping to catch sight of any possible prey. She usually fed off of the crabs that were caught in human traps. They were easy to find, due to the large amount of traps scattered near the coast, and the smell of blood from the fish the humans used to bait them. It was easy to tear open the thin wires to get to the crabs inside. The most difficult part, however, was getting the crabs _out_. Her hands were covered in small cuts from their sharp pincers from her attempts to reach into the cage and pluck them out, one by one. The mermaid had decided to wait for the cuts to heal before looking for more traps to raid.

   Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a large school of fish. She swam toward them, flattening her fins to allow her slip through the water at a much faster pace. Schools of fish were much easier to hunt if there were other mermaids around. It had been a long time since she had hunted in with a group. She remembered their whoops of joy as they herded the school into a large ball and cut off any possible escape. Then, they struck. The successful mermaids had swam away with their catches, reminding her that it was still every creature for themselves in the open ocean.

   Veronica often was left to hunt on her own, relying on her speed, and sometimes stealth, to catch her prey. She unfurled her dorsal fin as she approached the school of fish. She instinctively attempted to herd them before realizing her mistake. The school darted away from her. The mermaid cursed, blowing out a stream of bubbles in exasperation. She did this _every damn time_. She took off after them, focused on achieving a successful hunt. She caught up with them again, readying her claws to tear through the school of fish. Veronica did not notice the fishing net until she was tangled up in it, along with a small portion of the fish she had been chasing.

   The mermaid struggled, her attempts to free herself only trapping her further. The fish, however, were able to escape. Suddenly, she felt the net being lifted upward. Veronica panicked as she was pulled out of the water. She heard the shouts of surprise from the humans as they spotted her. She wriggled around and managed to get her tail free of the ropes. She slammed it into the side of the human vessel, creating a large hole in its wooden exterior. It must not have been built very well if she managed to break it on the first try. She swung her powerful tail again and again, destroying the vessel further. The net broke free from the humans’ grasp, causing her to fall back into the ocean.

   Veronica swam blindly through the water, intent on getting as far away from the humans as possible. She narrowly avoided hitting several obstacles as she sped through the water. She felt sand scrape against her bare torso, dimly realizing that she had unknowingly gone into shallow water. It was too late now. She dragged herself through the shallows until she found a large, flat rock sitting just below the surface. The mermaid pulled herself onto it, panting. She closed her gills and switched to the more human-like respiratory system that her kind had evolved, though they rarely needed it in the open ocean. She gulped down several mouthfuls of air and gagged. She was unused to breathing above water.

   Some of the ropes from the net were still wrapped around her, but she did not have the strength to remove them. She rested her head on the rock, overcome with fatigue as the world slowly faded away into darkness.

◊ ◊ ◊

   Veronica slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight. How long had she been unconscious? Her scales felt uncomfortably dry, and her skin was burning from the heat of the sun. She looked around, her eyes widening in horror. The tide had gone down, leaving her trapped on the beach. The mermaid would die if she stayed out of the water and in the hot sun for too long.

   She looked up when she heard the sand shift a few feet away. Though her vision was still a bit blurry and unfocused, she could tell that a human was coming toward her. She let out a low hiss as her fins flared open. She was unable to move her dorsal fin, however, due to the ropes strung across her back. Despite her “intimidating” look, the mermaid shook as the human drew closer.

   A familiar scent washed over her. Veronica recognized it immediately. It was the same human she had rescued. She relaxed ever so slightly, allowing the human to approach her. “So you were real,” the human said, looking her over.

   All Veronica could do was nod, her throat too dry to form any comprehensible words. “You look like hell,” the human continued.

   The mermaid’s fins were drooping and had discolored to a bruise-like purple. The shimmering blue of her scales that she was so fond of had faded to a pale, sickly color. Her exposed skin was covered with rope burns. She looked up at the human, pleadingly, but the blonde turned and walked away. Veronica’s heart sank as she lowered her gaze in defeat. She was going to die here because she had been stupid enough to trust a human. Now, that human was…What was the human doing?

   The blonde had managed to find a sharp piece of a broken shell and was currently sawing through the ropes. She pulled them off the mermaid. Veronica stretched her dorsal fin, relieved to be free of the net. Her moment of happiness quickly died when she remembered that she was too weak to drag herself back to the water. “God, do I have to carry you, too?” the human groaned.

   She wrapped her arms around Veronica’s waist. The human struggled to lift the mermaid’s heavy tail to carry her bridal style. Veronica pressed her dorsal fin to her back as much as she could, so as to not accidentally injure the human with its sharp spines. As soon as the human reached the water’s edge, she dropped the mermaid into the shallows. Veronica gave a surprised shout when she hit the water. She glared up at the human, irritatedly, before turning and “accidentally” splashing the human as she pushed off back into the ocean with renewed strength.

◊ ◊ ◊

   Veronica curled up on the soft sand, picking at the fish she had caught. The mermaid had found a small cove to hide in while she recovered. She was about to tear into her meal when she heard a human coming. She groaned, having had enough of humans for one day. She quickly swam behind a rock and looked over toward the human. The mermaid breathed a sigh of relief. At least it was someone she recognized.

   The blonde sat down on the rocks and dipped her…what were they called? Veronica puzzled over the human terms she knew, but came up blank. Oh well. The human dipped her legs, for lack of a better term, into the water.

   Veronica thought for a moment. She should probably thank the human for helping her. The fish in her hands twitched. Perhaps she could give it to the human to express her gratitude. She aimed carefully before tossing the fish toward the human. The blonde let out a scream and jumped up when it landed in her lap. The fish fell into the water with a small splash. Maybe it was not such a good idea after all.

   Veronica quickly swam over and snatched up the fish before it could escape. She resurfaced to see the human staring at her in shock. “What the hell is wrong with you?” the blonde snapped.

   “I wanted to thank you. I thought you might like it,” Veronica mumbled.

   “Why the fuck would you think I would want a dead fish?”

   “But, it’s not dead,” said Veronica, holding it up.

   Sure enough, the fish was still moving, albeit not very much anymore. The human recoiled at the sight of it. The mermaid transferred it to her mouth and pulled herself onto the rock next to the human. She spat the fish back into her hands. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” she asked, turning toward the human. “It’s really fresh.”

   “Hell no,” the human hissed.

   Veronica shrugged and bit into it. Blood dripped down her arms as she quickly devoured the fish. The human hesitantly sat down next to her, dipping her legs in the water again. The mermaid mimicked the human’s posture, shifting so that her tail hung over the edge of the rock. The blonde ran her hand over the shimmering, blue scales. Veronica flinched, slightly, at the human’s touch. The human withdrew her hand.

   They sat in awkward silence, staring up at the night sky. Veronica tossed away the remains of the fish. “What’s your name?” she asked, suddenly.

   The human straightened up, giving her the best down-the-nose look she could manage. “Many people address me as ‘Lady Chandler,’ but I suppose you may have the privilege to call me by name,” she said, haughtily, though Veronica could sense the human’s disdain at her title.

   “And that is?” the mermaid inquired.

   “Heather Chandler,” the human replied.

   “Well…my name’s Veronica.”

   They went back to staring at the sky. “Y’know,” Veronica remarked, “you’re not that bad for a human. You’re kind of a bitch, but you’re by far the best human I’ve encountered.”

   “You’re not that bad, yourself,” Heather sighed. “For a fish-whore, that is.”

   Veronica splashed her.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post something explaining Heather and Veronica's histories, because I really want to expand on how this universe works.


End file.
